Zaman
Zeke Driscoll, AKA Zaman, is a time-traveling teenager who was the main antagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! 4D Love Surpassing Time, but reformed at the end and becomes an ally in Taylor Gorrell's Numbershots. Design Appearance Zaman has pale skin, teal hair with two bangs resembling clock hands, and silver eyes. His attire consists of light blue-colored armor covering his pelvis, legs (down to the knee), upper body, and shoulders overtop a dark blue bodysuit trimmed with white. The armor over the stomach is a light gray. Two large clocks are on his wrists, which he calls watches, and he wears light blue boots. A device on his back has two clock hands that spin clockwise, the smaller hand moving slower. By clicking the watch on his left wrist, the watch reforms into a Duel Disk resembling two clock hands. In the brief period he is seen as Zeke Driscoll, he is wearing the male's school uniform from his school, consisting of a blue jacket with red trim, a white shirt underneath, gray pants, and black shoes. His bangs are also more curved and natural. Zaman can use this form as a disguise, and is later seen in this form in the ending. Personality At first glance, Zaman is a calm person that appears apathetic towards others that are still part of time. He takes women from various time periods and places them in cases, which create virtual copies of them. Truthfully, however, he is a lonely person who only takes women to fill the void of loneliness in his heart, created from the realization that he would leave everyone he cared about behind in time. His reason for taking only females stems from a belief that female company is better than male company. After his loss, he has a moment of guilt before realizing his ability to age himself, and agrees to be a better person. Abilities Zaman is able to manipulate time itself. By clicking the watch on his right wrist, he can speed up, slow down, or completely stop time around an individual of his choice, or around a whole area. He can even speed up his own time flow. Unknown to him until later, he can actually choose whether or not he ages, and can manipulate his time flow to progress or regress himself to any age. He can create portals to any time period of his choice, which can also be used as observation points. He also appears to be quite capable with the technology in the Time Dimension, knowing the workings of the Holo-Clone Formation System, as well as completing Timewarp Monsters and coding the TIME Attribute onto monsters using the machines within. Etymology "Zaman" is Arabic for "age," "epoch," "era," or "time." Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! 4D Love Surpassing Time Zaman was once ordinary Zeke Driscoll until he stumbled into a dimension where time does not flow. Touching a powerful artifact in the dimension, he was granted control over the flow of time, as well as freezing him at his 16-year-old age, giving him eternal life and youth. However, upon realizing that he no longer existed in time and would leave everyone behind, a feeling of extreme loneliness came over him. Renaming himself Zaman, he found technology that created Holo-Clones of anyone placed in special cases. He traveled back to his original time period and froze Touko, his best friend (who had a crush on him), and her friends, taking them back with him to the time dimension. He regretted this, but was so desperate to heal his heart that he disregarded the consequences. He Amassing so many of them, he began to stop thinking about what he was doing. Even so, he still felt a void in his heart. One day, Zaman set his sights on four females that stood out from the rest: , , , and . The sight of them made the void in his heart reduce, and he felt that he had to have them. However, he was so intent on taking them that he made the critical mistake of taking Tea when she and were on a date, as it resulted in a chase that allowed Yugi to follow Zaman through his own time-travel portal. Zaman quickly re-routed the portal to outside his Time-Slow Security System, which would slow the intruder down until they were completely stuck in time. Believing Yugi to have failed, Zaman throws him through another portal, apologizing beforehand, before going through another port. By sheer coincidence, the time period where Alexis is was the same time period that he threw Yugi into. He ambushed Alexis and froze her in time, taking her back with him to his dimension, not thinking that could follow with a weak portal. Landing in the 5D's timeline, he freezes Akiza at an unspecified moment, then appears before , who is accompanied by Yugi and Jaden. He is surprised to see that they made it through, but tells them that they are too late to stop them, showing off that he has Akiza as well. He remarks that he only has "one to go," then jumps through into another portal, then challenges them to follow him. His final destination is the ZEXAL timeline, where he sees Kotori alongside . Believing Yuma to be weak, he goes for a direct approach. Yuma tries to defend Kotori, but Zaman tricks him into accepting a Duel. Before it occurs, however, Zaman knocks Yuma down by speeding his own time flow, then freezes Kotori and kidnaps her, thinking that now "he will be complete." Zaman places all four girls in a giant case with help from Touko and her friends (as Holo-Clones). He is annoyed, but knows there is no other option. Returning to the inner areas, the three return only to have an alarm go off. Zaman realizes that the heroes have breached his Security System and quickly returns to the main area. Demanding that they leave the case alone, he does not know how they followed him, but he calls it a mistake. Stating that he will not go back to an empty existence, Zaman agrees to a 4-VS-1 Duel for their fredom. His Time Hold on the girls malfunctions partway through the Duel, allowing Tea, Alexis, Akiza, and Kotori to watch and cheer them on. Despite the early lead he gets from his Deck, Zaman ultimately loses the Duel against the four of them. Reluctantly, he keeps his word and releases Tea, Alexis, Akiza, and Kotori from their cases, reuniting them with their loved ones. Zaman slowly walks back to the inner area, emotionally dead aside from sadness, as his heart's void re-opens. Feeling guilty over what he did, he creates multiple portals that send each of them back to their own time periods, silently apologizing to them all for taking them. The only ones he doesn't send back are Touko and her friends. Touko is shocked to see Zaman in his current state, and Zaman creates a portal for the three of them that will take them home. Zaman then goes back to the entrance, apologizing profusely. He explains his motives and tells his story, then creates more time portals to allow the eight protagonists to return home. When asked what he will do, Zaman states that he will never again leave the time dimension, living alone with an aching heart as punishment. Touko, who followed Zaman instead of going home, hears everything and wants him to stop beating himself up and come home with her. Zaman calls himself a criminal until Yuma tells him that he had reversed his damage by sending everyone back. Zaman also brings up his inability to age, but this too is countered when Yugi tells him that he can use his powers to age himself, which Zaman did not think possible. Finally, Touko tells him that everyone from their time misses him, including her, who confesses that she always liked him as more than a friend. Realizing that he could rejoin his old life, Zaman's heart heals and he embraces Touko, crying tears of joy. He thanks everyone for saving him from a much worse fate before returning to his own time with Touko. He is last seen with her in his normal clothes, watching the four couples kiss through time portals before he and Touko share their own kiss. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Sometime after the events of 4D, Zaman found blueprints saved in a computer in the Time Dimension of an incomplete new monster Type, as well as notes written by someone named "Chris Y." about an eighth Attribute that he had discovered. Putting his skills to work, Zaman managed to use the blueprints to complete this new Type, creating Timewarp Monsters, and used the notes in order to code the mysterious TIME Attribute into the machine that created his Temporal cards, allowing him to remodel the monsters into TIME monsters. Zaman later makes an appearance in Numbershot 64 as a heroic character. Decks Zaman plays a Temporal Deck, revolving around manipulating the turn count to his advantage. His Dimensional Clock Field Spell gives him Hour Counters to switch up the turn count. Having been through various times, Zaman has learned to use all known Summons up to Hybrid Summoning (except Dark Synchro Summoning), and even invented a Summon of his own: Timewarp Summoning. * * Future Draw * * * Spare Time * Temporite Key * Tome of the Past * Triple Time |traps = * Continuum Crash * Midnight Strike * * Stretching Seconds Into Minutes * Time Flies * Time Freeze * Time Hold }} Trivia * Zaman's armor design and role in the plot of 4D is based on that of Clockman.EXE from the Megaman Battle Network series. Category:Characters